League of Legends: A rat's tale
by Gorvar
Summary: A match from the point of a view from a large insane rodent.


His nose caught the scent. Sniff, sniff, there's one!

He aimed his crossbow at the minion and fired a bolt. With a small cough the sad creature fell down. His eyes caught the shining coins fall down to the ground before his ears heard them fall on the soft grass. Immediately his instincts took over as he said 'shiny, shiny!' over and over again and ran as fast as an two legged large rodent could.

Out of all of the champions of the League of Legends, and there were a lot, Twitch the Plague Rat was special in his own way. He was a rat, an large rat. An green trench coat to his large feet covered his body as it was also covered in all kinds of shiny coins and gems. An leather hip bag was at his side, stuffed with scrolls and vials and other oddities an rat would find intriguing. Several rings were on his paws as was a small skullcap on his head. In his right hand/paw his main weapon was an crossbow with three bolts. The only thing that kept him from dying on these Fields of Justice.

Twitch dropped it aside nonetheless and stuffed the gold coins in his pockets with rabid haste.

"Twitch." An voice rang through the large rodent's head." Stop that, Ashe and Skarner need help in the middle lane."

"Yes, yes, yes!" Twitch snapped as he took up his crossbow and ran." Must help friends, shoot shoot fun time! I'll be right there!"

He heard his associate sigh, but Twitch didn't care.

Several more minions appeared up ahead, the minions he was fighting alongside with he knew. The ones whom he kept shooting at had purple robes which obscured their faces entirely in black save the orbs in their eyes. But these were his allies, furred beings of sorts with a wooden mask on their face. Either had magic or Lances/Hammers in their arsenal, but none would stand any chance against a Champion.

Twitch ran past them toward the bigger chaos up ahead. There he saw an even stranger sight.

From afar, an beautiful white haired woman in a green cloak fired her arrows (not strange) while her ally fought ninjas (stranger) which turned out to be a large scorpion made out of crystal ( odd).

Dozens of minions were swept in the air and died in droves. Both their allies and enemies were killed horribly.

Ashe's arrows were punctured through their torso's or they were ripped apart by Skarner's pincers. Then again Shen and Akali, an male blue clad ninja and a woman in green respectively, were laying waste with their scythes and blades.

Many of the allied minions were ripped in half as both ninja's rained heavy blows on the crystal scorpion.

"Now, Twitch! Skarner's Crystal form wont hold out to much longer and his Summoner wasted an heal spell already!" his own summoner said.

"Oh ho ho ho yes!" Twitch giggled with glee and aimed his crossbow at Shen." Have a taste from my disease."

His finger pulled on the trigger which unleashed a special bolt at the blue ninja. The bolt struck the ninja square in the leg, which slowed him down, for obvious reasons, but even more as the poison sunk in.

Skarner roared loudly as he dug into Shen with his pincers and claw as Akali tried to fend him off to help her friend.

Twitch kept firing and soon his arrows also damaged the other ninja. They turned to flee, but again Twitch used his arrows to slow them down with his poisons.

Before anyone could react, Skarner again began laughing loudly and grabbed both with his pincers. "Got you!" he cackled and snapped them in half. Both ninja's disappeared in small gusts of lightning as a loud voice sounded in the air. "DOUBLE KILL!" it said.

"Took you long enough to get here." Ashe said before she turned away from Twitch' smell.

Twitch's associate soon filled both him and his allies with a green healing light which got everyone cured of their wounds.

Skarner's wounds inflicted by the ninja's disappeared on his purple carapace.

"I strike from the shadows." Twitch replied with a smirk.

"I see wisdom in that." Skarner replied. "He strikes from afar and weakens the prey with his venom, so I can finish them off with mine."

Ashe shook her head." We must press on." She said." The tower is up ahead and we have at least a minute before the ninja's respawn."

With that Twitch, Skarner and Ashe ran ahead toward the tower with the minions.

"Good job, Twitch." His summoner said." At this rate, you'll have your wish in no time."

Twitch smiled at that. For as long as he could remember, Twitch wanted nothing more but to create more like him. To lead his...well 'dumber' kinsmen in the sewers back home in the polluted ( both magical and normal toxicity) sewers of Zaun to glory.

And this match, which was getting to their hand now, was one step closer to that dream.

"This will do..." he agreed to himself.


End file.
